Father's Day
by Firegirl531
Summary: This is an idea that popped in my head and my muses wouldn't stop bugging me about. It's as cute as a kitten and fluffy as a cloud.May have OOC though.
1. Breakfast

This idea just popped into my head. It's a Father's Day dedication (to all fathers and my dad!)   
  
Sorry for the format the edit system on the site is stupid.   
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!!!  
  
BTW this is in different POVs  
  
--Lord Gohda--  
  
Gohda Matsunoshin was meditating in a dojo.It was nice to not worry about the land or anything. There was no one attacking his territory,no kipnapped officals, no teasons. It was all nice an quiet today.  
  
"Father, father!"  
  
Then Kiku arrived.  
  
He pretended that he didn't hear the 12 year-old and sat still. He could mentally see Kiku standing with her hands on her hips (a habit she got from Ayame) and pouting.  
  
"Father..." She whined," You promised you would try my cooking remember?"  
  
The young lord whinced. THAT is what he forgot to do. He tried to block out the memory of what had happened to Ayame when she had tried the princess's cooking. She'd been sick with food poisining for two weeks. Of course, the kunoichi had lied and told her that she caught the flu during a mission; but even HE knew better than that.  
  
Lord Gohda got up and walked to the dining room to suffer his fate. While he was walking, images of sickness had entered his mind and his body was screaming for him to run away; but his mind and heart refused, demanding that he make his little girl happy.   
  
His mind won.  
  
A servant bowed and opened the shoji for the lord and his daughter, showing a table with breakfast food two seats. Once the pair sat down Kiku's dark brown eyes dropped to her lap.  
  
"What's the matter Kiku-chan?" Lord Gohda asked.  
  
"Well...father. I um...I didn't really make this. I asked Ayame to come in early to help me, since the last time I tried to cook, it didn't turn out so well," the young girl admitted sheepishly. Her father laughed.  
  
"Kiku, the fact that you made the effort to make breakfast is good enough for me," Gohda said hugging his daughter," as long as you try I will always be proud of you and will always love you, no matter what."  
  
Kiku smiled, "Even if I fail."  
  
"Even if you fail, Kiku-chan."  
  
"Even if I told you that a Samurai was oggling me?"  
  
"Even if- WHAT?"  
  
Kiku giggled, "just kidding. Besides Rikimaru-san would kill him before he turned to run."  
  
"Not before I would," Lord Gohda growled.  
  
"Let's eat!" Exclaimed Kiku. But neither of them noticed a shadow in the corner of the room smiling.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
(I'm sure that Kiku would have to know basic wife things before she got married. Hence she knows how to cook.) 


	2. Warm Milk

--Rikimaru--  
  
Rikimaru was sleeping. He had nothing to do. No missions, no actual work. He could just sleep in and relax the rest of the-  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Day. Rikimaru blindly reached over to poke Ayame in an attempt to wake her, but found the spot empty. He opened his eyes lazily and found a piece of paper.  
  
Hey Riki!  
  
I forgot to tell you that I had a mission this morning so you'll have to take care of the baby until I get back. Toshi's milk is in the cabinet on some ice that we had left over. Just heat it up over the fire until it warms. Don't let it get too hot; PLEASE use your best judgement on how warm it's supposed to get. Don't forget to burp him or he'll spit up (you've seen me do it before); and give him a bath too. See you both when I get back! Love you.  
  
Ayame   
  
"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAA!!!!"  
  
(This is just great,) he thought getting up and walking into the next room where the baby was. The floor was rather cold on the shinobi's bare feet, which made him was to go back to bed and snuggle into his warm blanket. The brown-haired, green-eyed, 6 month old, flailing infant cried and screamed in demand for food substance. Rikimaru picked up the baby, and walked to the kitchen. The baby, Toshi calmed down a little, seeing his father and was curious as to what he would do, since when he was hungry; the lady, Ayame came.  
  
"Don't worry Toshi-chibi, I won't let you go hungry," said the shinobi in an attempt to soothe the baby as he took out a small canteen that contained milk (cow's milk people). When Ayame had Toshi, they had used a canteen in case anything should happen to Ayame; the baby wouldn't starve.  
  
Rikimaru placed the canteen in water and put it over a small stove. The child's cries turned into small whimpers but that wouldn't last long. He began to rock Toshi gently in his arms while the milk warmed, making the baby wiggle and yawn. The shinobi took the milk out of the water when it started boiling and checked to see if it was too hot. Toshi, seeing that the milk was coming out of the canteen, puckered his lips, making smacking noises, and reached for it.  
  
"Ok, ok you can drink the milk," said the father with a laugh as he put the small tip into his son's mouth.   
  
Toshi sucked the tip greedily and seeing this make Rikimaru chuckle. No wonder Ayame was trying to wean the boy. The baby had only drunk about 3/4 of the milk before yawning and snuggling into his father's arms. The shinobi smiled and dumped the remaining milk outside before going into Toshi's room; figuring that he would give the baby a bath later. When he was about to put the baby down in the basket that surved as a crib, Toshi began to whimper. He had almost forgot to burp the baby.   
  
After burping the small baby, Rikimaru then was about to put the baby down again but the baby began to cry.  
  
"What is it now?" Rikimaru asked but Toshi kept crying and kicked his tiny legs. Rikimaru cradled the baby and rocked him again reducing the cries into whimpers,   
  
"Don't cry chibi. Are you just tired? Is that is?" He asked softly walking into the room he and Ayame had.   
  
Rikimaru sat on the futon and continued to rock the infant and hummed a lullaby that Ayame would sing, when Toshi was sick. Slowly but surely the baby went to sleep but the shinobi didn't notice. He had closed his eyes and began to drift off as well.  
  
Ayame had walked into the house about an hour later. She saw that the ice had melted and had dripped on the floor and the canteen was discarded near by. The kunoichi shook her head as she looked for her husband. Ayame opened the door to the room that they  
  
shared and smiled at the sence before her. Rikimaru was laying on his back asleep with Toshi laying on his chest and being held in his arms, also asleep. She put a blanket on the two and walked away scilently thinking,  
  
(Like father like son.)  
  
End.  
  
(There are no fanfics where Aya and Riki are married. It would seem more logical that if they had a kid(s) they would be married before they would have it(them) and keep it.)   
  
HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!!! 


End file.
